Technological improvements to mobile communication devices provide greater abilities to communicate and access information. Yet these improvements also tend to place increasing demands upon the radio access networks that are servicing the mobile devices. As demands upon radio access networks grow, network operators are under increased pressure to supply service that will satisfy customer needs. To provide radio links to mobile devices, radio access network operators build and maintain a large number of cell towers or cell sites. For example, a large wireless network providing national coverage may comprise more than 50,000 cell sites. Customers expect network operators to supply ubiquitous coverage that will accommodate their device's improved capabilities. However, customers can become frustrated when the quality of network service does not meet their expectations. This can foster negative connotations about the radio access network operator without regard to mitigating factors that may have contributed to the subpar customer experience.
The quality of radio access network communication service provided by cell sites depends on a number of different factors such as the number of subscribers in a coverage area of the cell site, the radio signal strength of the cell site, and the local environment including foliage. Because these factors change with population distributions and the seasons, it is a challenge for radio access network providers to evaluate the operational integrity of their network and the perceived quality of service provided to their customers.